


La Cita?

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: Chat finalmente se las arregla para convencer a Ladybug para salir como amigos como civiles, se tornará en una revelación o...??





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Edición:** @alazic02 hizo un fanart request divino en tumblr  
>  *https://arisu-anonimadelima.tumblr.com/post/160178043454/el-request-básicamente-mari-y-adrien-están

Era otro día, otra mañana, clase, ataque akuma, regresar a clase para terminar con tarea y si el día lo requiere con patrol. Estaba empezando a sentir como una aburrida rutina para Marinette, quien estaba ahora trabajando en su tarea de historia antes de irse a patrol, aunque era casi un 100% cierto que, que esa noche no habría otra, pero quien sabe si hoy sería el día o noche en este caso, para romper la rutina. Ella acaba de terminar su cena, ayudar a su mamá a lavar los platos y ahora casi terminado su tarea, se le estaban acabando las excusas del porque ella no terminó su tarea, para cubrir el hecho que estaba mitad diciendo la verdad cada vez cuando se sobre dormía o dormía sobre esta mientras la hacía, especialmente si es que tiene que mantener en secreto que la verdadera razón para estar tan cansada en la noche era no porque estaba trabajando en proyectos personales de diseño pero pasando la noche yendo a patrol junto a Chat Noir como la superheroína que ella es, Ladybug.  
  
"Ahhh..."-Marinette libera un suspiro pesado-"no me gusta tanto historia... dime de nuevo Tikki porque no me dices de una sola las respuestas..."-antes que Tikki pudiera decir algo más-"ahhh… ya sé… eso sería como hacer trampa y está tan mal... pero además estoy cansada... y...y..."-mira sobre su reloj-"y ahora sólo tenemos menos de media hora"  
Tikki se ríe suave un poco  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"  
"Oh, nada Marinette, no te preocupes sobre eso... es sólo un poco gracioso saber que tú ni siquiera necesitas que te responda para saber la respuesta"-Tikki le sonríe después de decirlo  
"...oh...verdad, gracias Tikki"  
  
Con eso, el resto del tiempo pasó y justo a tiempo cuando ella finalmente acabó su tarea, la puso de lado, se paró de su escritorio, fue a su balcón, transformó en Ladybug y fue al mutuo techo de reunión.  
  
"Buenas noches, mi lady"-dijo Chat  
"Buenas, chaton"  
"Así que, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy mi lady? sé que acabamos de pelear una molesta akuma no tan antes, así que estoy asumiendo que tú también podrías estar cansada tanto como yo estoy, así que..."-puso su mano detrás de su cabeza con nervios-"me preguntaba que quizás... quizás... si tú quieres..."-con eso Ladybug quien estaba ahora sentada junto a él como él estaba desde el inicio tal como lo encontró esperando en su lugar, alzó una ceja con sospecha de a dónde esta conversación estaba yendo, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que ellos tenían este tipo de conversación, aunque sabiendo, ella igual le dejo que terminará-"tú aún puedes decir que no, ya sabes y sólo si tú quieres de verdad... pero lo juró... no presionaré nada o haré nada... que tú mi lady no te sientes confortable con y...y..."   
"¿Qué?"  
"Normalmente me detienes justo aquí"  
"Oh... bueno... sólo pensé que esta vez debería dejarte terminar hasta que diga  _no_?"  
"Ya sabía... ibas a decir que no... es tonto de todas formas... alguien más podría... bueno ya sabes reconocernos... y bueno..."  
"Espera... ¿qué?... esta no es uno de tus intentos para preguntarme si es podemos revelarnos...?"  
"¿Qué??... no... mi lady... aunque.."-ella le da una expresión seria-"esta bien, esta bien... no voy ni siquiera a intentar preguntar eso... sé que terminaría en "es mejor para nosotros si no sabemos" monólogos si no es sólo eso... de todas formas... desde últimamente estamos... bueno algo así como cansados, pensé... que podríamos _salir a pasear_?"-antes que ella pudiera decir algo-"quiero decir... como civiles pero encubiertos... ya sabes... como una _cita_?"-dijo esa palabra casi como un susurro-"quiero... quiero decir... sólo salir a pasear como amigos... dos amigos al azar... sólo teniendo diversión... si eso está bien contigo, un pequeño descanso de que... al menos para mí... no sé sobre tú m'lady pero... se empieza a sentir como una rutina..."  
"Está bien... déjame detenerte aquí mismo..."-Chat la mira un poco triste pero asiente con la cabeza en silencio-"así que, diciéndome que esta sugerencia/invitación para pasear como amigos/amigos al azar en nuestras formas civiles es no una forma de preguntarme para revelarnos?"-levantó su ceja  
"Ooohhh... no, verás... me estaba olvidando unos pequeños detalles..."  
"Oh de verdad? y qué podría ser... mmm... no sé... revelarnos? quizás?"  
"Jaja..."-dijo nervioso-"Oh no... tanto como yo quiero... pero, no... digo... no, al menos que tú quieras..."-Ladybug le da la mirada-"esta bien...esta bien, lo sé, eso es un no... pero mi punto es... que usemos algo... no lo sé quizás lentes de sol y usar algunas ropas que normalmente no usaríamos en nuestras formas civiles y... bueno... coordinar en un punto neutro para nosotros... como un café o algo así... ya sabes... y sólo... para hacerlo un poco más divertido podríamos hacer un chiste interno, para confirmar que bueno... somos quienes decimos ser... y no cualquier otro extraño... especialmente si es que hay un ataque así, no tendríamos que escondernos uno de otro... ¿qué es lo que piensas, bugaboo?"-le ofrece su mejor sonrisa  
"esta bien... dejame ver si ahora si te entendí chaton... como descanso de todo este montón de ataques... tú quieres salir a pasear conmigo como civiles, usando al azar, fuera de lo común ropas de lo que normalmente usamos y solo como un extra tener un código que confirme que eventualmente tú eres Chat y yo soy Ladybug, sin revelarnos y tener algo de diversión, y si es que necesitamos transformar, sólo hacerlo y no escondernos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"  
Le tomó un par de segundos para procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho para finalmente acertar con la cabeza-"y eso es sólo si no te importa..."-sonríe  
deja un salir un pequeño suspiro-"esta bien..."-le miró con los ojos bien abiertos-"pero"-él puso una pequeña sonrisa triste-"no me puedes preguntar nada personal... y sólo estoy aceptando esto, porque tienes razón, cuando dice que necesitamos un descanso...y considerando que no puedo ni tú puedes decir nada akuma/nosotros relacionado a nuestros amigos civiles o familiares y creo que quizás nuestros kwamis podrían tomar un tiempo para hablar entre ellos y podría ser una buena oportunidad para conocer al tuyo... ya sabes... me gusta hablar con mi kwami, pero también conocer al que te da tus poderes... debería de ser interesante, ¿no lo crees, Chat?"  
"sí, sí, sí, sí...gracias, gracias... muchisimas gracias mi lady"-lo dice con una enorme sonrisa que nunca antes había hecho-"y no te preocupes, nunca preguntaría nada relevante, y sí, también pienso que sería bonito por nuestros kwamis tener un pequeño _Chat_ "  
ella giró sus ojos-"está bien, Chat primero necesitamos pensar en esos códigos y nombres falsos... no podemos estar llamándonos alrededor el uno al otro con los apodos que tenemos, ¿verdad?"  
"ya, tienes razón, como siempre, m'lady"-sonríe-"así qué, ¿en qué nombres estas pensado, LB?"  
"mmm... dejame ver..."-mira el río que está cerca-"¿qué tal... Seine?"  
"jaja...¿cómo el río?"  
se encogió de hombros-"no veo el por qué no"  
"esta bien... Seine... jeje... ¿qué hay de mí?"  
"Chat...."  
"jajajaja...¿cómo eso va a funcionar?"  
"Chaton..."  
"sí...?"  
"iba a decir que... Chat... quizás tú deberías de pensar en tu nombre... gatito tonto"  
"oh... bueno... en ese caso... ¿qué tal Eiffel?"  
"jajajajajaja... oh Chat... eso es peor que tan sólo llamarte como el río... jajajaja"  
"jajajaja... tienes razón... jaja... no es justo... puedo ver la torre tanto como el río desde aquí... así que... no tengo muchas opciones, mi lady..."  
"¿qué tal..."-ve uno de los nuevas propagandas de Gabriel's con una imagen de Adrien ahí-"Adrien..."-lo dice casi como un susurro, pero Chat lo escucha y se tensa un poco pero se relaja cuando nota que Ladybug estaba viendo el letrero-"quiero decir, como ese modelo... en la foto"  
"ya veo... pero no sería peligroso... digo, alguien podría sobre escuchar accidentalmente y pensar que soy ese tal chico modelo... _y eso sí que sería un problema de hecho... mi lady no sabes que tan cerca estuvo eso..._ "-pensó lo último  
"yeah... y definitivamente tú _no_ eres él... ¿verdad?"  
"¿qué??"  
"relajate... te estoy bromeando... ya sabes... esta bien, entonces... ¿qué tal... Tahc?"  
"¿qué?"  
"Tahc... ya sabes Chat pero a la inversa..."  
"Oh yeah... supongo que eso funcionaria... considerando, que sería el nombre más raro de la historia... jaja"  
"yeah...jiji"-se rie por un momento-"esta bien, Tahc y Seine se encontrarán... ¿dónde? y ¿cómo haremos para reconocer el uno al otro, sin ya sabes..."  
"lo sé... bueno, estaba pensando que lentes de sol podría ayudar"  
"concuerdo"  
"y nos vamos a llamar Seine y Tahc en vez de cualquiera de nuestros apodos que tenemos el uno para el otro"  
"cierto"  
"así que, ¿qué tal mañana a las..."-se detuvo mientras mentalmente revisaba su horario y recordaba que su sección de fotos terminaría a las 4 pm. y después estaría libre-"a las 5 pm.? si eso está bien para mi lady..."  
"mmm...yeah, estoy libre mañana a las 5 pm..."-miró abajo y notó un café no muy lejos de donde estaban y apuntó-"¿está bien allí? al frente de ese café?"  
Chat lo ve-"sí es fuuurrfecto... estaré usando una casaca negra"-le guiño y ella le di una rodada de ojos-"y unos jeans negros por supuesto"-le guiño de vuelta  
"como sea Tahc... yo posiblemente... estaré usando... mmm... un vestido rojo... lo tengo desde hace tiempo, pero nunca tuve una oportunidad para usarlo así que, eso debería de funcionar... eso y los lentes de sol por supuesto"  
"está bien, entonces Seine...te veo mañana al frente de ese cafe, te preguntaré si tu eres Seine lady..."-guiño su ojo  
ella suspiró-"qué es lo que haré contigo Chat... sólo no me hagas arrepentir... te veré allí a las 5 pm... y espero no antes... ya sabes"  
"yeah... lo sé... estoy cansado de los constantes ataques"  
"lo mismo... bueno... supongo... que deberíamos darlo por hecho hoy... como era de esperarse, esta noche fue muy tranquila"  
"yeah..."-se levantó y sacó su bastón después de ver que Ladybug también se estaba levantando y sacando su yo-yo  
"entonces... nos vemos, chaton"-con eso se impulsó fuera del techo y se fue a su casa  
"nos vemos..."después de ver como Ladybug se estaba yendo él también se fue a casa  
  
Una vez que ambos adolescentes llegaron a sus casas, fueron directo a sus habitaciones como siempre de la misma manera que habían salido sin ser notados, de ahí ellos miraron por las ropas que habían estado pensando en usar al día siguiente y buscar por un par de lentes de sol como habían acordado. En el caso de Adrien, él estaba pensado en unos viejos jeans negros y casaca como par y parte de una colección que había tenido que modelar pero nunca jamás usado otra vez, se sentía tan revelador de su identidad o bueno así es como él se sentía al respecto y además, no le gustaba mucho usar lo de la línea de su padre espacialmente cuando venía de una antigua colección; pero en este caso no le importaba tanto, él sabía que eran las más no comunes ropas que alguna vez usó, así que las sacó. En el caso de Marinette, ella había recibido el vestido rojo como presente de sus padres y como ella dijo, no había tenido una buena oportunidad para usarlo, así que cuando fue a través de su ropero en su mente y eso apareció en su mente, ella decidió que quizás esperar hasta que ella finalmente tuviera una cita con Adrien, no sería el caso para usarlo y salir a pasear con Chat, como Marinette con algo que inusual a sus día a día ropas, eso debería de hacer el truco así que lo sacó.    
  
Cuando el día siguiente llegó, era un viernes y no ella había pensado sobre ese detalle antes de acordar con Chat, pero sabiendo que no había manera de cambiar lo acordado sin que cambie de parecer, decidió que usaría sus ropas que normalmente usa en su día a día y después de clases ella simplemente se cambiaría y diría que ha decidido tan sólo irse a caminar alrededor, en un vestido por tan bonito día, con esa actitud ella dejó que su día pasara en la manera que siempre hace.  
  
Mientras tanto para Adrien, él pensó que debería sólo necesitar de escabullirse como Chat una vez que llegará a su casa después de su sección de fotos y cambiarse para estar listo para pasear con su lady, sabiendo que el café que ellos habían acordado estaba un poco lejos de su casa, la mejor manera de llegar a tiempo y esperar por ella era si se transformaba y después ir como Adrien con esas ropas y los lentes de sol. Y así, él también estaba usando su ropas normales, esperando por la tarde a que llegue así él disfrutaría la compañía de su lady, tan como él había planeado, aunque sabía que no sería posible preguntar tanto relacionado con su vidas civiles.    
  
Y así, la tarde llegó, y por primera vez en esa semana, no hubo un ataque akuma, así que se fue a su sección de fotos y Marinette se fue a casa. Por otro lado, otros dos adolescentes se estaban arreglando pero par una cita. Estos no eran otros que Nino y Alya, quienes habían preguntado a sus mejores amigos si es que querían venir con ellos esa tarde después de clases considerando el hecho que era fin de semana, pero cierto gatito encubierto tuvo que negar tal oferta con la verdad, que él tenía una sección de fotos, una de último minuto, bueno último minuto como había tan sólo informado el día anterior cuando se fue a casa después del colegio y antes de patrol; y la amiga diseñadora también dijo que no, con la excusa que ya tenía planes de trabajar en un proyecto personal, aunque ella de verdad estaba atrasada con eso, ella no podía decirles que la verdadera razón era que había hecho planes de salir con alguien llamado "Tahc" bien conocido como Chat. Así es como ahora la nueva pareja joven, decidió que ellos iban a tener una cita en vez de salir con sus amigos.  
  
Era 4:50 pm. cuando Chat finalmente se las arregló para transformarse, después de estar listo, y ahora estaba al frente del café que Ladybug había sugerido encontrase, así que, ahí estaba un Adrien Agreste usando una casaca negra y jeans negros y un par de lentes de sol.   
  
"ptss... chico, ¿estas nervioso por tu cita?"-dijo Plagg susurrando desde su bolsillo lateral  
"esto NO es una cita, Plagg y tú lo sabes... sólo déjame en paz, aquí"-del otro bolsillo el sacó un pedazo de queso y se lo dio de la manera más discreta que pudo pensar al respecto  
"si tú lo dices..."-dijo Plagg mientras comía el pedazo de queso  
"sólo estate silencioso, por favor... con suerte mi lady... digo Seine tendrá un bolso también con ella... esto es difícil..."  
"¿qué? el hecho de los nombres falsos... Tahc... o el hecho que estas negando que esto es una cita"  
"Plagg...!!!!"-Plagg sólo se rió maliciosamente y se quedó en silencio después de eso  
  
Cuando era finalmente las 5pm, Marinette había llegado en su vestido rojo como ella dijo, un sombrero rosa y un bolso muy similar a su día a día pequeña bolsa que siempre cargaba alrededor con Tikki y algunas galletas y por supuesto los lentes de sol.  
  
"oh aquí está ella"-dijo Plagg  
"¿qué?? donde?"  
"justo aquí... lo sé..."  
"gracias... tan ayudador como siempre Plagg"-dijo Adrien con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz  
"hey..."-una voz un poco nerviosa llamó su atención  
"yeah?"-él volteó a mirarla-"oh..."-se sonrojo-"m'l...digo Seine?"  
"jiji"-se rió bajo-"sí, Tahc?"  
"yeah..."  
"te lo dije..."-dijo Plagg  
"Plagg..."  
"oh... así que, ¿este es tu kwami?"  
"yeah"-puso su mano detrás de su cabeza nervioso  
"¿quieres que... bueno ponerlo aquí?"-apunta hacia adentro de su cartera-"y por cierto esa es Tikki"  
"Hola"-dijo Tikki desde adentro del bolso  
"Tikki!!!!"-con eso Plagg saltó dentro del bolso de Marinette  
"Plagg!!!!!! a los años"  
Plagg aclara su garganta-"yeah... eso... a los años, dulces"  
Tikki se rió suave-"está bien... amante del queso..."  
"así que, ustedes de verdad se conocen el uno al otro, huh?"-preguntó Adrien  
"así parece..."-con eso ella cerró su bolso-"hey, no trajiste nada para que él coma?"  
"oh... yeah... su camembert..."-y sacó el resto de eso de su bolsillo al lado que tenía y suspiro-"¿te importa..."  
"por supuesto que no, no me molesta..."-lo cogió y lo puso en el bolso junto a las galletas y lo volvió a cerrar-"así que camembert, ¿verdad? a ella le gustan las galletas"  
"que sortuda, mi lady... digo Seine... yeah Seine..."  
"está bien chaton... lo entiendo... supongo... que mientras estemos sólo los dos estará bien..."  
"bien..."  
"así que..."-miró rápidamente alrededor-"Chat... ¿cuales son tus planes para esta salida en está tarde?"  
"oh yeah... no lo sé..."-empezó a caminar sin destino en mente-"¿qué tal si caminamos a lo largo del río... Seine"  
"mmm... yeah, supongo que eso está bien..."  
  
Y ahora, dos adolescentes con muy fuera de lo normal ropas para ellos estaban tan sólo caminando hacia el río, así ellos también estaban pensando en que hacer como los amigos que son. En el otro lado del río, cerca a cierta panadería estaban también otra pareja de adolescentes caminado hacia la panadería, después de disfrutar una película corta después de clases a las 3 pm. y quieren disfrutar de algunos dulces que ellos bien saben son vendidos en dicha panadería.   
  
"así que, la película no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad, babe?"-dijo Nino  
"nah... estuvo bien... y ahora una vez que tengamos algo de comer..."  
"yeah..."-dijo una vez que habían alcanzado la panadería y habían entrado  
"buenas tarde"-dijo Sabine quien estaba como siempre detrás del mostrador-"¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes mis queridos"  
"hola señora Cheng, ¿cómo le va Marinette con el proyecto que dijo que estaría trabajando..."-se detuvo cuando Sabine le dio una extraña expresión   
"¿de qué estás hablando querida... Mari no está aquí, ella finalmente se puso el vestido rojo que le regalamos en su último cumpleaños y fue afuera diciendo que necesitaba caminar y... bueno, quería disfrutar el lindo día... pensé que te se te uniría..."  
"eso es extraño...¿por qué me mentiría?"-miró a ver a Nino quien se encogió de hombros y escogio unas galletas para traerlas al frente y pagar por ellas  
"aquí tienes"-dijo Sabine después de darle sus galletas a Nino y su cambio  
"¿galleta?"-ofreció Nino  
"no, gracias..."-sacó su celular-"raro, no hay llamadas perdidas"  
"hey, no te preocupes... quizás ella sólo decidió que necesita una respiro y caminar... ya sabes, posiblemente no va a pasar tanto hasta que regrese... además es posible que Mari no quería interrumpir... ya sabes..."  
Alya parpadeó un par de veces-"... tienes razón Nino..."-alcanza la bolsa de papel con las galletas y cogió una  
"de nada"  
"no te acostumbres"-volteó a ver a Sabine-"dígale cuando sea que regrese que necesita llamarme, por favor"-sonrió  
"por supuesto, querida, diviértanse ustedes dos"-sonrió  
"por supuesto"-con eso Alya salió y luego Nino fue detrás de ella  
"¿qué estás planeando, babe?"  
"nada en particular... quiero ir al parque..."-perdió su pensamiento una vez ella vio algo en la distancia  
"al parque?"  
  
después de una pequeña pausa...  
  
"hey, mira hacia allá... en ese puente..."  
"¿qué? dónde? qué ha pasado?? estabas diciendo parque..."-miró hacia donde Alya estaba apuntando  
"espera... un segundo... no son..."  
"yeah... esa es Mari y el vestido rojo que su madre decía..."  
"y ese es Adrien... y ese conjunto que a él no le gusta de una antigua colección... o algo así... mi dude no es muy específico sobre esas cosas... o bueno... ya sabes no le gusta en realidad hablar sobre su trabajo..."  
"yeah, yeah... lo sé... no te dijo que tenía una sección de fotos?"  
"en efecto... por qué me mentiría sobre ese..."  
"no, mejor pregunta... desde cuando Marinette Dupain-Cheng planea una cita con Adrien " _fucking_ " Agreste y no me dice??!!!!"  
"y él ni siquiera me dice que finalmente se dio cuenta de su taaaaaaaan obvios sentimientos por Mari y la sacó a salir"  
"tenemos que hacer algo al respecto..."  
"espera... que??!! si no nos han dicho... _aún_  no sería que significa que tienen una buena explicación?"  
"al menos, más les vale..."-pero a ahí ella sonríe afectadamente  
"oh oh"  
"oh yeah... oh oh... para ellos por no decirnos..."  
"oh no.... vamos babe..."-pero lo siguiente no fue escuchado porque ella estaba caminando hacia ellos   
  
Mientras tanto Adrien y Marinette habían llegado al río y caminando a lo largo de este con alegria hablando sobre todo y nada como usualmente ellos hacían normalmente después de patroles y sin notar que estaban caminando en dirección a la panadería cruzando el río a través de un puente en la distancia sin notar a Alya y Nino acercándose en su dirección, hasta que estaban lo suficientemente cerca.  
  
"oh no..."  
"¿qué pasa, mi lady?"  
"Tahc... no ahora, mira por allá está Alya la chica del ladyblog"  
"oh... pero mi lady... quiero decir, somos Seine y Tahc... recuerdas?"  
"yeah..."  
" _con suerte no me van a reconocer..._ "-ambos héroes pensaron cuando vieron que tan cerca sus mejores amigos estaban por ahora  
"hey"-dijo Alya casualmente-"lindo de verte aquí... estaba buscándote chica, Nino y yo pensamos que quizás podrías unirte a nosotros y quizás podríamos llamar a Adrien y ver si ha terminado su sesión de fotos, pero ya veo..."-Adrien se tensó por un momento  
"hey... no sé de qué estás hablando... chica... pero no te conozco, me debes de estar confundiendo me, lo siento"-sonrió y giró a mira a Chat-"vamos Tahc..."  
"yeah... Seine... estoy detrás tuyo"-ellos caminaron pasando Alya   
"sí claro... ¿te lo puedes creer, Nino?"-mira como Nino acaba de alcanzar los-"ella no sólo me mintió... pero también está usando un nombre falso, y en verdad Adrien... Tahc? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? al menos Seine..."-miró al río-"es un poco más creativo, ¿no lo crees Nino?"-Marinette y Adrien se detuvieron en sus pasos y comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos  
"Seine... y Tahc? ¿es eso lo que han dicho?"  
"yeah... como si ellos estuvieran en una cita secreta o algo... pero ninguno de ustedes me va a engañar... ese es definitivamente el vestido rojo que los padres de Mari le regalaron en su cumpleaños"  
"y ese es el atuendo..."  
"yeah... eso... el que te dijo, que a él no le gusta... pero mira tú aquí señor adolescente modelo usandolo de todos modos..."-con eso ella jaló a Nino del brazo y se acercaron donde ellos-"si ustedes dos finalmente se confesaron el uno al otro y están en una cita...  _finalmente_  podrían al menos decirnos, ¿verdad? somos sus mejores amigos después de todo..."   
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, de ahí los dos héroes tragaron fuertemente y se quitaron los lentes oscuros al la vez y en un susurro ellos dijeron el nombre del uno del otro con caras pálidas que poco a poco empezaron a turnarse de diferentes formas de rojo hasta que estaban rojos como tomates o encima más y comenzaron a reírse  
  
"¿qué... qué acaba de pasar?"-preguntó Nino quien estaba con la misma expresión de confusión que Alya estaba teniendo en ese momento  
"no lo sé Nino... les molesta explicar?"  
"oh... bueno... esto... jeje..."-intentó decir algo Adrien mientras movía su mano detrás de su cabeza  
"bueno... Alya... estaba caminado alrededor... y... y..."  
"la ví... después de escabullirme lejos de mi casa después de la sección de fotos, y decidí que sería bonito pasar un tiempo con una amiga ya sabes... jeje"-dijo un poco nervioso  
"yeap... eso es lo que está pasando aquí... sólo dos amigos paseando como dos completos extraños...jeje..."  
"mmmhhh.... si tú lo dices, chica"-se acercó a ella y luego susurró-"pero felicidades chica por no morir sólo caminando con sr. "fucking" modelo aquí"  
"Alya!!!!"  
"hey, dude..."-él también se acercó a Adrien y susurró-"así que, tú estabas tratando de confesar a tu _no_  enamoramiento en ella"   
"Nino!!!!"  
"jaja"-se rió Alya-"así que, bueno... ahora que los cuatro de nosotros estamos aquí... ¿quieren hacer algo juntos como nosotros queríamos primero?"  
Marinette parpadeó un par de veces-"oh yeah... claro... si está bien para Ch-A-Adrien"  
"por mí está bien... m'l-Marinette... como dije tengo libre el resto de la tarde... mi sesión de fotos ha terminado... y aunque nadie en casa sabe que me he ido... no se darán cuenta hasta la hora de cenar... así que..."-miró su reloj-"tengo alrededor de dos horas más antes que eso pase y Nathalie me llame..."  
"entonces ¿a qué estamos esperando??"-dijo Alya con entusiasmo y liderando el camino al parque-"vamos al parque..."  
"yeah..."-dijo Nino y caminó detrás de ella  
"después de ti"-se inclinó Adrien-"mi lady"-susurró eso-"me alegra por cierto.... que eres tú"-le sonrió con una sonrisa amorosa en su cara  
"A-Adrien..."  
"sí, Mari?"  
"me también me alegra... pero"  
"igual vamos a necesitar hablar al respecto, ¿verdad? siguiente patrol?"-le ofrece su brazo  
"yeah... siguiente patrol"- le tomó del brazo  
  
Y así, los dos héroes con inusual ropas estaban caminando al parque con dos de sus mejores amigos para disfrutar el resto de una adorable tarde mientras tomaban un muy merecido descanso de los ataques de akumas.  
  
El Fin? 


End file.
